


Severus's Omega

by Ttiiggeerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Omega, Complete, Imprinting, Knotting, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry, Omega Harry Potter, Soulmates, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttiiggeerr/pseuds/Ttiiggeerr
Summary: Requested by AngelColdHeart on ff.net Prompt: Snape imprints on Harry as a baby but Harry is resisting. Will Snape be able to seduce him and prove his love?A cute two-shot of Harry and Severus falling for each other and creating a family of their own
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 39
Kudos: 691





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Lily, what's all this about?" Severus stepped through the floo and into Lily's living room. He could smell the faint trace of baby powder and turned to find the redhead sitting in an armchair. "Did you go into labour and not tell me?" He had to admit, he was a little hurt by the notion but pushed it away. There was always a reason behind Lily's actions. 

"Yes Sev, and before you get all uppity I barely made it to St. Mungo's before the little devil decided to make his appearance. I didn't even have time to call James. Come on, he's sleeping now but I imagine he'll be up in a few hours for food." She stood and led him into the nursery down the hallway. It was done up in baby blue and pastel yellow, a tasteful combination in his opinion. He quietly stepped towards the cradle and leaned over to gaze down at his best friend's child.

He felt a sensation he never thought he'd feel when he gazed down at the tiny head with black hair. A tugging sensation pulled him closer and he felt warmth spread through him as he touched the baby's cheek. Surprised beyond belief, he looked up at Lily with panic in his eyes. 

"Lils...he's perfect." 

"Sev, I noticed the pull he had on you while I was pregnant. While I'm incredibly happy he's imprinted with you, he's just a baby. Promise me you'll wait until he's older before approaching him with this, I don't want him spending his entire childhood pining for something he isn't old enough for. I want him to be a kid for as long as possible." Severus nodded.

"Mummy, when is Sev going to get here? I miss him." 

"I know my darling, but he's got to finish the year with the school before he can come and visit. You know how busy he gets this time of the year. I'm sure he'll be here as soon as the Hogwarts Express pulls out of Hogsmeade."

"But I miss him Mummy! It hurts when he doesn't visit us." Harry hung his head, absentmindedly rubbing his chest. He may have only been eight but he was incredibly aware of his own emotions and mind. 

"Come here darling, I'll read you a story while we wait. How's that?" Harry's face lit up as he grabbed his favourite book of fairy tales and settled in her lap.

An hour later the floo flared to life and Severus stepped out with grace only to be tackled by an excited eight year old. 

"Sevvy! I missed you! What took you so long? Mummy's been reading to me. Can you stay for dinner?"

"Harry James Potter! What have I told you about attacking Severus when he comes over? Let him go, he's not even out of his cloak yet." Harry let Severus go immediately. 

"Sorry Mummy. And I'm sorry Sevvy, I just get so excited when you come over." 

"It's quite alright Harry, but we have to follow your mum's rules. You know she'll ground us both if we don't." He hung his cloak up and settled himself into the couch before Harry climbed into his lap. "What story were you reading before I came over?"

"We were reading Alfred and the Alpha, Severus." He looked up in shock at his best friend. 

"You thought it was time for that?"

"I'd rather give him time to adjust to the idea before he's ready for school. You know how it can be, not having enough time to adjust to it all." He nodded. Indeed, he did know how stressful it could be not knowing anything of what was happening to him or to the people around him. 

"I like the alpha in the story. He's nice. But he's not as nice as you Sevvy." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's middle where he promptly started his afternoon nap. 

"Well Lils...how well do you think he'll take this when the time comes?"

"I don't know Sev, but I hope you're ready to fight for what you want. Something tells me he’ll be quite desirable to others."

His teachers were insane. Did they really think everyone would finish all of their homework before the weekend ended? And to top that off, Harry was stressed out more than ever when Neville, the last of his dorm, finally reached maturity. He had to be put in the hospital wing for a few days, just as all the other boys had the year before. 

Harry hadn't even shown the slightest sign of maturing any time soon and it bothered him greatly. At this rate, he wouldn't mature by the end of fourth year. 

That night Harry could be found knocking on Professor Snape's office door just before office hours ended. 

"Harry, come in. Do you need help on your potions homework?"

"No...I..." Severus's face softened in understanding. 

"Are you worried about maturing?" Harry nodded and hugged himself. "Harry, it's okay that you haven't yet. Come, you'll be warmer by the fire." They moved to the couch in front of the hearth and Harry leaned against him. "Harry, have I ever told you that I didn't mature until my sixth year?" The boy looked up in shock, making Severus chuckle. "You heard me. And to top matters off, I still haven't taken anyone."

"You've spent all that time alone? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yes and no. I didn't feel any need to take anyone but I do get quite lonely sometimes."

"I...can I ask you something? I don't want to ask mum since she's so protective of me and it's sort of embarrassing."

"Of course Harry. Ask me anything."

"Okay, I...my chest hurts a lot. It hurts less when I'm with you, it must be all the healing potions you make for Madame Pomfrey. Is there something wrong with me?" Caught between a rock and a hard place, Severus decided that the truth would be the best route. 

"No, it isn't the potions Harry. You simply don't experience the pain when you're around me because it's me."

"Oh, because you're an alpha?"

"That's part of it. How much do you know about the maturing process?"

"I know that most everyone is a beta and that everyone in my year and above has matured. They're all betas I think. I just don't want to be the weird one..."

"Well, alphas are notorious for maturing later than betas and omegas, and they usually have quite the presence. Most betas mature before omegas, it's possible you're an omega." Harry sat ramrod straight and shook his head with panic in his eyes. 

"No! I can't be an omega, I just can't be. That's-"

"-Most commonly a female thing. Yes Harry I know that. But your mate won't care. In fact, I can guarantee that your mate won't care if you're a boy."

"You know who my mate is? How?" Now he'd done it. He'd effectively backed himself so far back into this corner that he had no way out. 

"Would it satisfy you to simply leave it at the fact that I know?"

"No. Who is it? Would they be able to help the pain?"

"Yes, they would help the pain. It will ease when you are near them and go away completely when you are being held by them. I have to talk to your mother before I can tell you who. I promised many years ago that I would talk to her about it first to ensure she was okay with you knowing. I'm sorry Harry but you know I don't go back on my promises." Harry nodded and stood. They walked to the door and Severus wrapped his arms around Harry before he left. The teen relaxed and immediately stiffened again. 

"It's you, isn't it? You take the pain away." Knowing he was caught, he nodded. "I-I can't...I can't do this. You're my family, I can't..." Harry turned and ran. Sighing, Severus ignored the sharp jabs of rejection and flooed to Lily's house. 

"Well Severus, I hope you're willing to dig yourself out of this mess! I can't convince him that he's not some sort of freak for being imprinted to a man he's known his entire life and on top of that he now thinks it's freaky to be a male omega. I’ve tried for two weeks and haven’t made any progress. I've no issue with you and him being together, in fact I'd rather you than anyone else, but you need to fix this. You'll experience more pain than him since he hasn't matured yet, but he's still in pain. Court him. Show him he's beautiful and cherished by you."

"Lils, you know the rules..."

"I don't give a damn about the rules at Hogwarts! As his parent, I'm demanding you court my son. I'll send a letter to the headmaster as soon as you leave. I'm not asking for your permission Severus, I'm demanding you do this and you better do it right!" Her shoulders dropped as she let go of her anger. "Sev, it's always been you for him. Even when I was pregnant, it was always you. He might resist you at first, but he'll realize he's much happier with you than without. He loves you, you just have to show him that you love him too." Severus nodded and flooed back to his quarters before getting to work.

"Hey Hedwig! Here, have some bacon." Harry picked up the letter Hedwig had put down next to his plate and opened it. The parchment was heavy and lined with a gold border. 

'Prepare to be pampered, my cherished Harry.' 

The note didn't say anything else but when he went back to his dorm to grab his books for studying he saw a single red rose laying on his pillow. A burst of warmth spread through his chest, a welcome relief from the constant ache that had been occupying the space lately. 

Later that night, Harry grabbed a clean set of pajamas and a towel before going to the bathroom. A vial of lilac scented bath oil sat waiting next to the tub and Harry gratefully sank into the hot water once he added the vial. 

Later in the week, Harry found a different flower at each of his desks throughout the day. Charms was a white lily, history of magic had a lotus, defense against the dark arts was a cherry blossom, and potions there was a red rose. No matter how he tried, he couldn't stop blushing through the end of potions class. 

When he got his test results back at the end of the class, a necklace fell into his hands. The pendant was a simple obsidian square but it felt warm and safe. Smiling, he put it on and tucked it under his shirt. To his surprise, he felt the pain in his chest ease a little and blushed harder when he caught Severus looking at him.

It didn't take long after that for Harry to find himself waiting for the next little gift he'd receive. They'd ranged from harmless notes of endearment to flowers and other small gifts waiting for him to cheer him up. It had been a few days, and it made the ache come back to Harry's chest regardless of the obsidian stone resting there. He had gotten something at least once a day for almost three weeks now and to not receive anything hurt. 

Harry found himself entering Severus's office without knocking.

"Harry, is everything okay?" Harry shook his head and felt hot tears sliding down his face. "Oh Harry," Severus stood and wrapped his arms around the teen. He guided him to the sofa and pulled him into his lap while he cried. 

"Shh, my Harry. It's okay, I've got you." Eventually, the tears stopped and Harry sat up. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry like that. I've just been in so much pain today, I didn't know what else to do."

"Does it hurt still?" Harry nodded. "Where do you hurt?"

"I...just everywhere. I'm sore in places I didn't even know existed and I didn't want to get out of bed this morning. I feel a little better, but I'm exhausted now." Severus nodded and picked him up. He suspected Harry was in the beginning stages of maturing.

"Time for you to get some sleep then. Come on, if you're feeling this poorly I don't want you going back to the dorm." He carried him through to his private quarters and laid him down in Severus's bed before charming his clothes into pajamas and covered him with the duvet. Harry, half asleep already, reached out and grabbed his arm to pull him down with him. Not wanting to leave Harry alone while he matured, he changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants before climbing in and holding Harry to him while the changes began.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus had fallen asleep at some point because Harry had filled out a little while they had been unconscious. Instead of a twig, he now had some softness about him. His hips were wider than they were only hours before and he was colder than usual. Severus tightened his grip around him and rubbed circles into Harry's back to help soothe him. 

Harry's scent had changed as well. Before it was sweeter than sugar but now Harry smelled of vanilla, cinnamon, and honey. A low rumble was starting in his chest as the scent enveloped him. Harry stirred. 

"Sevvy?" The voice was garbled with sleep, but deeper than it was before. Harry shifted and the scent of arousal slammed into him. Pushing his instincts back, he hummed a response. "Sevvy, please. It hurts without you." Finally giving in, Severus leaned over Harry's form and gently pressed their lips together. 

The sense of home was overwhelming with just that one kiss. It warmed them from the inside out and Severus found he couldn't get enough. He took his time and trailed his hands over Harry gently, giving him plenty of time to recognize what was happening.

"Sev please, I need more. Please, I need my Alpha. I need my mate. I need you." A pleased growl escaped his throat and he covered Harry's body with his own to kiss and nip every inch of skin he could get to. Harry was responsive, his pores positively drowning the two in the scent of arousal and need. 

Severus's hands trailed lower still and cupped Harry's arse through the thin pajamas before pulling the offending fabric off of him. His hands returned, caressing bare skin. He trailed a finger down the valley Harry's bottom made and grazed over his perineum, surprised to find it already wet for him. It twitched as if to tease him with the promise of something much better.

"Sevvy please, I don't know what I need but-"

"Hush little one. I know what you need. Just relax and let your alpha take care of you." Harry did relax, gazing up with him with insurmountable trust that glazed over with pleasure as a finger cautiously slipped inside him. There wasn't any resistance, only tight, wet heat. 

Severus teased him, gently stretching out the ring of muscles with a singular finger until Harry was practically a babbling mess beneath him. He finally allowed a second finger to join the first. Harry's cries of pleasure spurred him on, teasing the teen below him. A third was added; a twist and a crook and Harry came untouched. 

He continued moving his fingers within him, keeping Harry in his pleasure-filled state as he recovered from the orgasm. 

"Please..."

Severus happily obliged, lining his aching member with Harry's eager body and slid home with ease. They both gasped at the intense sensations. Harry keened from below him, wrapping his arms and legs around Severus and tilted his hips ever so slightly. Unable to stay still any longer, Severus pulled out and slowly slid back in. 

They kept their pace slow, showing each other how much they cared for the other with their movements. Severus felt like his heart was soaring; he was so happy to finally be with the one he imprinted on all those years ago. Their movements reached a fevered pitch, Severus moving just a bit harder and Harry moving back to meet him thrust for thrust. 

"Sevvy please, I need all of you." Severus looked down at Harry in shock and stilled his hips to move his fringe from his eyes. 

"You know what happens if I do that, right? You're young Harry, there's plenty of time. We're in no rush, I don’t want to hurt you."

"Please Sev, I know what will happen. I'm okay with your knot inside me, as long as you're there to care for me."

"Always, my Harry. My mate." He let go of his reluctance and resumed his earlier pace, pushing into Harry harder as his knot started to form. It didn't take long for it to catch inside Harry, both of them shouting their release. Severus moved them gently so they were laying more comfortably to wait for his knot to release. Harry gazed up at him with his eyes half open and moved his hips. Severus came again.

Only a few short hours later and Severus could feel the edges of consciousness cut through his sleep. He yawned and stretched, suddenly aware that his member was rock hard and drenched. The entire room smelled of Harry and his hips bucked. A small keen from above him forced an eye open and the sight took his breath away. 

His beautiful mate was riding him with abandon. 

He grasped Harry's hips and slammed the teen down on him and held him there.

"Did you think you could just take advantage of me sleeping, little imp?" Harry nodded. "Well thank you. This is such a beautiful way to wake up, you know. Seeing my gorgeous mate bouncing on my cock. I'm not sure I'll ever let you out of my bed after that little show."

"Alpha, deeper!"

"You want it deeper? Harder? Better?" Harry nodded, whimpering at the deep baritone voice. "Get on your hands and knees." Harry obeyed quickly, his hole twitching with the need to be filled. 

"Fuck Harry, you're absolutely going to be the death of me." He slammed in without preamble, determined to pump Harry so full of his seed that the boy would have trouble walking for a week. His knot swelled quickly, eager to help him with his goal and caught before he erupted in Harry.

Harry, the naughty minx, managed to get him to come several more times before his knot could release them.

"Mum, what are you doing here?"

"Well that's a fine way to greet your mother! I came to visit you and Severus today. Is that a problem?"

"No, I missed you!" He shot up and hugged her tightly. “I was just surprised.”

"Now now, let's go somewhere more private than the great hall." She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "And then you can tell me why you smell different." She led a blushing Harry directly to Severus's rooms and let herself in. 

"Lily, what brings you here? I was just writing to you."

"What brings me here is intuition. I heard from the headmaster that Harry had matured and would be skipping a week's worth of classes and then during my weekly tea with Hagrid learned that you hadn't been teaching the whole week Harry wasn’t attending classes. So, what do you two boys have to tell me?"

Harry was blushing furiously and Severus was staring at Lily, completely gobsmacked that she didn't sound upset whatsoever. 

"Mummy?" She smiled at Harry and waited for him to talk. "Please don't be mad at me..."

"My darling, I could never be mad at you. What do you think I'll be mad about?"

"I...I reached maturity and I...I'm..." He looked back at Severus, clearly begging for help.

"Harry's an omega, he spent the week with me. And since you were aware I imprinted on him when he was still in your womb, I've no doubt that you already knew this."

"Harry, are you happy with him? Did he hurt you?" 

"No Mummy, never! He could never hurt me. I love him." He glanced up at Severus and smiled when Severus leaned down to kiss him. 

"As I love you, imp."

"Harry, I'm happy for you two. I've waited a long time to see the two of you together like this. Just do me one favour? If you get pregnant, I want to be the first to know, I simply won't settle for less. I'll need time to rearrange my schedule so I can babysit while you're in class. I've got to go, tea with the headmaster and all. I love you both." She kissed their cheeks and saw herself out of the room, smiling when she heard the two kissing behind her. 

During the Christmas holidays of Harry’s last year at Hogwarts, Harry got up extra early to visit Madame Pomfrey. He didn’t want to run the risk of Severus asking questions before he had the answers. 

“Harry dear, what can I do for you?” 

“Sorry it’s so early, I just wanted to see you before Severus woke up.”

“Nonsense child, I start my day at five in the morning. What can I do for you?”

“I’ve been feeling a bit off and wanted to know why. Severus noticed I didn’t eat much of the treacle tart last night and started asking questions that I don’t have the answers to. You know how he jumps to conclusions.”

“I know that all too well. So you’ve been feeling off? Anything specific?”

“Yeah, I’m constantly tripping over nothing and I’ve gotten a bit faint a few times the last two weeks.”

“Any trouble keeping food down, fever, runny nose, trouble hearing…?”

“No, but my appetite comes and goes. And I’ve been really tired, but I’ve also been revising constantly.” The mediwitch nodded and cast a few diagnostic spells on him before smiling.

“Well dear, I’m happy to be the first to congratulate you. You’re pregnant.”

“I’m what?”

“Pregnant. Seven weeks, to be precise.” Shock flooded Harry’s system before a smile broke out on his face. 

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Everything with you and baby came back healthy as well. Now, stay away from alcohol and don’t do anything dangerous. I’m sad to say that includes flying above ten feet in the air and only at a leisurely pace. No stunts, young man and absolutely no apparating.” Harry nodded and took the offered book from her. “This will give you a good idea of what to expect, specific things to steer clear of that you might run into in your day to day life and the like. Let me know if you have any questions or if you have any concerns at all. I’d like to check up on you again in January. Just pop in when you get a chance.”

That night Harry asked Severus if he could visit his mother for the evening. 

“Sure, but I thought you wanted to stay here at the castle for the break?”

“I do Sev, I just wanted to have dinner with her tonight. I’ll be back before bedtime, I promise.” Severus nodded and turned the heat down on the cauldron he was leaning over. 

“See that you do, my darling. I’d be ever so lonely without you.” Severus leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips and sent him on his way to see his mum.

“Harry dear, I wasn’t expecting you tonight. Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s perfect Mummy. Nothing to worry about.” Lily’s brow furrowed.

“Then why the unannounced visit?”

“I wanted to tell you I’m pregnant.” Lily blinked once and once the realization hit she screamed and encased him in a hug. 

“Oh Harry, that’s wonderful! I’m surprised it took this long, I was beginning to think you two wouldn’t ever have children!”

“I’ve been using a contraceptive potion. I didn’t want to have children while I’m at school so once the due date would be after exams I stopped taking it. Other than Madame Pomfrey, you’re the first to know.” She paused at this, giving him a curious look.

“Severus doesn’t know yet?” Harry shook his head. “How on earth did you manage to keep this secret from him?”

“I went to see Pomfrey this morning and then I spent the day studying in the library while he brewed in the lab. I only had to keep it a secret for a few minutes while I asked to come visit you for dinner.” She got a mischievous look in her eye.

“Well, we need to go shopping! You’re going back to him with an early Christmas gift that’ll blow his socks off!” They flooed to Diagon Alley where Lily dragged him into a children’s shop and told him to pick a pair of booties. One pair of white booties wrapped in lilac paper later and they were eating dinner at a local muggle restaurant. Lily had practically insisted when Harry had told her that he was hoping the castle would have lasagna tonight.

“Sev? I’m back! Where are you?” Severus turned the corner from the kitchen and smiled at him.

“Done some early Christmas shopping without me, I see.” Harry smiled and handed the box to him. 

“Mum insisted. I know it’s not Christmas yet, but if you don’t open this tonight I’ll never be able to not tell you what it is.” Severus took the package and thanked him before tearing off the paper and lifting the lid. The man’s mouth opened when he realized what he was looking at and he looked to Harry.

“Harry, are you…?” Harry nodded. “Truly?” Harry nodded again, feeling that if he could smile any wider his cheeks would break. “Oh Harry!” He was wrapped up in Severus’s arms then, being spun around in circles as the two smiled at each other. A tear of sheer joy slid down Severus’s cheek and Harry wiped it away once his feet were on the ground. 

Severus whisked Harry into their bedroom, intent on making sure both Harry and baby knew they were loved beyond all reason.


End file.
